


Shifted

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10385526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas saying I love you for the first time.





	

Philip took his lip between his teeth as he struggled with the pickle jar. Lukas had been watching him try to open this jar for a good ten minutes and he refused Lukas' help. It was undeniably cute how Philip got when he needed help, he'd never admit it and he'd always turn down offers, but his stubbornness was endearing. 

"I love you." Lukas blurted out, freezing. He stared at Philip for a few seconds before chugging his coke. 

Philip glanced up from the jar he held close to his chest, a small smile accenting his features, the look of frustration seemingly fading away. "What did you say?" 

Lukas finished his coke, opening the fridge, grabbing another, opening it and chugging it.

Philip sighed, his shoulders relaxing. He set down the jaw, crossing his arms and leaning against the kitchen counter. "You can't just keep drinking to avoid talking, you'll get sick."

Lukas swallowed, nodding. "But if I get sick I won't have to explain what happened."

"Well, what's there to explain?" Philip raised am eyebrow. 

Lukas opened his mouth then closed it. "Your reverse psychology won't work on me!" He took a other drink of the coke.

Philip chuckled. "That wasn't-" he bit his lip. "Lukas, there isn't anything to explain."

Lukas slammed down a second can of coke, nodding. "Trust me, there is so much."

"Then why don't you just tell me?"

"It's embarrassing."

"I've watched you fall off your bike how many times?"

Lukas glared at him. "That's different." He opened another coke, leaning against the fridge.

Philip smiled, walking towards him, taking the can away from him. "How is it different?"

"I'm good at motocross."

"And?"

"I'm bad with talking."

"So?" Philip cupped his cheeks. "I like it when you talk to me."

Lukas looked down, taking a deep breath. "I um.. I love you.." 

A smile spread across Philips face. "I love you." He leaned up, pecking Lukas' lips. "Is there anything el-"

"I've known I loved you for a long time. Before we even did anything. It was really scary, ya know? One day you looked up at me while smiling and holding your phone and everything inside me just shifted." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And I didn't know how to tell you so I just kept inviting you out. And then you almost kissed me and god, Philip, I was so scared. Then we kissed and it's cliché but it was magical and I felt something and I just couldn't stop kissing you.

"And then that day in the city. I got to finally hold your hand and not feel scared. It was horrible, and I kept seeing all these other guys holding hands and I knew that's what you wanted and I knew that's what I wanted but I didn't know how to get from point A to point B and it sucked really bad because then I thought about how you're probably in there with some guy who has no problem with holding your hand and dome thing shifted and I knew I had to show you that I really wanted you, wanted us and then I did it and it was great and I just couldn't stop kissing you and holding your hand the entire night.

"And god, that day I lied to everyone right in front of you and you didn't defend yourself and I had no idea why because you didn't deserve it and I was so scared but that isn't any excuse for what I did but my dad said they were taking you away and something in me shifted again and I just couldn't let you go.

"And a day later you asked me if my stomach hurt and it did, Philip, it had been hurting for weeks but I didn't know how to say it, but I wanted to and now here we are with me saying I love you while you try to open a pickle jar and it wasn't even special." Lukas ran his fingers through his hair, signing.

Philip smiled, blinking away a few tears. "You know when I first said I love you?" He pressed his forehead to Lukas'.

Lukas looked at Philip and Philip could see the tears in his eyes too. "When?"

"When I kissed you at the hospital.. I thought maybe it could work, I even prayed a bi-" 

Lukas put his hand on the back of Philips neck, pulling him into a kiss. Philip kissed back, slipping his arms around Lukas' neck.

Lukas pulled away, a few tears slipping out. "I love you."

Philip kissed his tears away. "I love you, too."

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't say too, it's like you're agreeing with me or something."

"Okay, Lukas."

Lukas smiled, the tears not stopping. "I love you, Philip."

Philip traced Lukas' lips with his thumb. "And I love you, Lukas."

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the quote "don't say I love you too it sounds like you're agreeing." On tv once so I don't own that.


End file.
